Luscious lips
by LautnerGrint
Summary: Extra possible scene at the Burrow; Hermione and Ron one-shot. "Fluff." I hope you like it, reviews would be excellent! Feel free to check out my other stories and I thank you (:


**_Just an extra scene at the good old Burrow; a Hermione and Ron one-shot. "Fluff." I hope you like it, reviews would be excellent! Feel free to check out my other stories and I thank you (: I own nothing._**

_"No! Ronald, don't..DON'T tickle me!" Hermione shrieked, pointing her finger sternly at Ron and suppressing a smile. He grinned slyly, advancing with a deliberate slow pace, his hands outstretched. Teasingly, he made a movement as if to dive, laughing when Hermione squealed and backed up against his bedroom wall, raising her hands in surrender._

_Ron grinned with delight at Hermiones' reaction and knew she was about to cave in. He loved when he was right and she was wrong - admittedly, it was an extremely rare occurrence. Nevertheless, Ron relished in the glory. He closed the distance between them and adopted a teasing tone._

_"Say it!" He poked Hermione in the ribs and secretly loved the flush rising steadily upon her cheeks. For a moment, Hermione stared stubbornly straight into his piercing blue eyes in wait for the tickles that were yet to come, and in that second, Ron felt his ears reddening; the butterflies in his stomach spiralling; like nothing else in the world mattered with their bodies in such close proximity. Until..._

_Hermione crossed her arms in defiance and sniffed, "I don't see why it's such a big deal, Ronald. Just because this **one** time, you're right and I'm wrong doesn't mean you have to act like a child who's allowed free rein in Honeydukes..." She huffed, blowing a loose curl away from her face, staring at his Chudley Cannons posters._

_"Hermione, just admit that you can't stand being beaten, please. It'll make me happy and then I'll leave you alone." Ron suddenly tickled her in the side and, although she was in a stubborn mood with him, she couldn't help but giggle and jump. _

_"Enough!" She squealed, sliding down to the floor, "Fine. You were right and...I- was wrong." Ron slid down and sat next to her, his shoulder pressing against hers causing his heart to accelerate; the sun shone through the dusty window pane and the voices from his family could be heard from downstairs. _

_"And?" He coaxed, gazing into her brown eyes. He allowed himself to get lost into the very depths of them, capturing them to memory - the way her dark brown eyes shone in the sunlight and how, if he looked extremely carefully, minuscule green flecks could be seen strewn here and there. Long, dark lashes framed her now narrowed eyes and he admired the freckles beneath them. Hermione, however, appeared still slightly annoyed at being beaten._

_"You were right. You could beat me at chess and 'hands down' at that, to quote your words." She sighed, staring at the abandoned chess board, "but you have got more experience than me. I honestly thought, with practice, I could finally beat you. I read about it and everything." She added in a hopeful tone, as if that was a perfect reason as to why she could have beaten him. Ron chuckled but he couldn't direct his thoughts away from her luscious lips... _

_Those ruby red, perfectly curved lips..._

_He wanted to feel them on his. _

_Explore the taste._

_Explore her..._

**_"Kiss her" _**_a voice in his head commanded. But he couldn't. It was Hermione, after all. She could never replicate his feelings. Never. Could she? Would she?_

_Hermione felt dizzy. Felt dizzy with annoyance - although it was seeping away under the weight of Rons' stare, dizzy with the heat of the room but, most of all, she felt dizzy for Ron and had felt that way for a very long time. Every time she was in his presence, especially in such close proximity like now, she felt such an intensity of emotions and thoughts spiralling through her mind that her stubborn attitude was almost like a defence mechanism, shielding her from Rons' rejection of which would surely happen. What was this? She couldn't direct her thoughts away from his luscious lips..._

_Those ruby red, perfectly curved lips..._

_She wanted to feel them on hers, explore the taste, explore him. _

**_"Stop it, Hermione!" _**_She scolded herself, for Ron could never - would never replicate her feelings. Would he? Could he?_

_And without another thought, so uncharacteristically, heart pounding with excitement and anticipation, Hermione tilted her head to the side, ready to find out. But:_

_"Hermione?" Ron started, his tone unsure and completely unaware of what he had just prevented. He had been so lost in thought that he had no idea of what Hermione had been about to do. She was actually going to kiss him! What was she thinking? Relief poured through her at Rons' interruption and she felt herself blush furiously. **No, Hermione. Focus.**_

_"Yes?" she asked innocently, carefully concealing her inner battle. If only Ron could read her thoughts. He swallowed, suddenly shifting so he was facing completely towards her. He nervously ruffled his hair, blushing wildly._

_"Well, I.. I don't really know where to begin-" he stopped, laughing nervously and looking any where but at her. She grew suspicious and yet, mingled with her confusion, a single stem of hope began to grow, twisting and turning until finally blossoming into a blooming flower; she bit her lip with nerves. Was he about to say what she hoped he would?_

_"Well...Blimey, um.. Oh, bloody hell...Can - can I kiss you, Hermione?" Ron felt his ears growing red and his pulse roared in his ears. He rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. Certainly, he had imagined his declaration going much more smoothly... But Hermione was beaming at how cute he was acting and so she leaned forward once more and, both blushing furiously, their lips finally met..._

**_I'm not usually good at writing fluff but I've been in a bit of a soppy mood aha, so I thought what the heck, I really hope you enjoyed it. Constructive criticism would be appreciated and if you liked it, let me know - feedback! Thank you :D_**


End file.
